Princess of the Snow
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Ever since a life-changing accident, Teddy Lupin has never liked winter. But there's that one little girl out there with the snow castles that can change his mind. -MollyTeddy-


**Princess of the Snow**  
_MollyTeddy_

_As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words.__  
__**William Shakespeare**__  
_

When he first really notices her, she's small _(but he's not so big either_).

It's in the midst of winter, and he's just turned eight, so she's four. On that day, snow is pouring down from the sky, so most of the family is inside. But Teddy notices that someone seems to be absent.

"Teddy, will you be a dear and go fetch Molly for dinner?" Her mum, a kind Muggle named Audrey, asks him with a smile upon her face. She's one of the reasons he's unbiased about Muggle blood.

So of course, he agrees. "Sure, why not?" Pulling on his coat, he walks outside, looking at the prints his tiny little feet make in the snow as he walks. Before he knows it, he stumbles across a patch of snow and almost fall over.

"Be careful!" A little girl's voice reprimands him. "You could _cwush_ my castle."

Glancing at her, he sees the little girl's big blue eyes and red curls. She smiles at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Teddy," Teddy replies, staring at this little girl. "I've seen you before, you don't remember me? You're Molly, and I come to see your cousins sometime…"

"Are you a teddy bear?" She giggles, ignoring him completely.

"Well, sort of," He replies awkwardly, used to the teddy-Teddy jokes already, though he's only eight. H motions to the thing that she's building. "Do you like building castles?"

Her eyes light up. "I _love_ building castles! Do you want to play with me? You can be the knight of the castle and I can be the princess! We can play that the dragon captured me and that you're here to save me from the castle…"

For some reason, he's amazed that her four-year-old vocabulary is already bigger than his. "I would love to sometime, but not right now. Your mum is calling for you to come in to eat."

"But what if someone comes and cwushes my castle?" Molly asks, her bottom lip trembling.

"They won't, don't worry," Teddy flashes her a quick smile, noticing the adorable way her red curls fall into her face. "Now c'mon, let's go inside. You'll catch a cold."

Hopping to her feet, she just grins at him. "All right. As long as the bad guys don't come."

As she skips back to the Burrow, he can't help but wonder why he's never really paid much attention to the little fireball before.

…

Teddy Lupin does _not_ like winter. It's as plain as day on his _{Gryffindor}_ face. But unlike most, he has a good reason for it.

When he's ten, one of his friends invites him to go skate on ice with him. Of course, he's ten and perfectly innocent, so he agrees, excited to see how it will work. They get there and what _he_ doesn't realise is how thin the ice is and how cold the water is.

Quickly, Teddy clambers onto one of the thicker patches of ice. His meat-headed friend jumps on quickly, but as soon as he does so, they both hear a crack. Their screams vibrate throughout the forest.

Quickly, Teddy tries to jump over to his friend, but it's too late. The boy _(Antonio)_ splashes into the water, and he hears choking noises. Without a second thought, Teddy jumps in after him.

The water is cold, some degrees below freezing, and he doesn't last for long _(despite his desperation_). Within minutes, his head starts to hurt, and he doesn't remember anything after that. At least, until he wakes to find himself considerably warmer.

"Hypothermia," Someone is saying above him.

Yawning, Teddy finally opens his eyes. His vision is a bit blurred. "What's hypothermia?"

"He's awake," The person above him says, smiling. "Don't worry, Teddy, we're here to help you. You fell into the lake and you were very cold…"

"I know," Teddy replies, irritated. "And I didn't _fall_; I jumped in to save Antonio. And where is Antonio?"

The Healers all glance at each other, and Teddy's heart drops about a million miles. He knows for the first time what real sadness feels like.

The only thing that cheers him up is the arrival of a little six-year-old girl who comes with a book of fairytales. Sitting on his lap, she demands that he read her a story. He has to laugh at how naïve she is and then realises he's _laughing_.

How is it that this _little girl_ can cheer him up when no one else can?

….

One day during his first year when he comes back to visit, he sees her sitting outside, all alone in the snow. Her little fists are closed around fistfuls of snow as she pats down the edges of her snow castle. He tries not to concentrate on the fact that it's _winter_ and it's _frozen._

Beaming, she asks, "Teddy! Hi! Want to play? Or are you too big for castles now? That's what Jamesie says."

"Jamesie?" Teddy says, trying not to guffaw. "But sure, I'll play with you…" He's missed the cute little girl, that's for sure.

She pats down the tower of the castle. "See, Teddy, this is the castle, and I'm the princess, and you're the one who's going to rescue me."

He walks over to her and plops down beside her. "I'll always save you, Molly."

"Not when you go back to the big kid school this year," Molly's lip trembles as she stares at him.

"I'll always come back," He offers. Picking up a handful of snow, he puts it on top of the castle. She rubs it in, grinning.

"Teddy, when I grow up, I'm gonna make the world's prettiest snow castle," She tells him, bright smile on her face. "And you're going to help me."

"I am?" He asks, surprised. But seeing the determined _(she's so meant for Gryffindor_) look on her face he shakes his head, grinning. "I mean, of course I am."

She grins. "Well, we'd better get started then."

Picking up a handful of snow, he grins down at the too intelligent little girl. "I suppose we should." He places a layer of snow on top of hers. "It's going to look beautiful, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," He confirms. And together, they build the biggest castle of snow ever, a fortress away from the heat of the home. He tries to imprint it permanently into his memory, because as she stands there, beaming, he forgets about the disaster and feels that maybe winter isn't so bad after all.

Of course, that feeling only lasts for a few minutes before he remembers again.

…

The next year, during the Christmas holiday, it doesn't snow at all. He feels a bit sad, but he still reads books with the bright redhead on the couch, even though she's eight and plenty intelligent enough to read them herself.

Of course, the day that he returns to Hogwarts, snow begins to pour down from the sky. In his mind, he pictures little Molly going outside and building a castle that will reach as tall as she is.

That's when his old friend and fellow Gryffindor Liana joins him. Suddenly, he realises his hands have been unconsciously drifting along the snow, piling up the pretty white substance into a nice castle. Blushing, he looks up at her. "Hello, Liana, fancy seeing you out here."

"I came looking for you, Lupin," She says with her usual boldness and audacity. "What are you doing out here?"

"I like the snow, Liana," He replies, absentmindedly pinching a snowflake between his fingers.

"You do _not_," Liana retorts. "You don't like snow, and you don't like winter. Merlin, is this about that _Molly_ girl again? She's just a _child_, Teddy, it's not your place at all-"

"And it's not your place to tell me where my place is," Teddy retorts, feeling his temper rise up inside of him, as if it's going to burst out. "Do me a favour and go annoy someone else, why don't you?"

"You just know it's not right," Liana crosses her arms across her chest.

"What's not right?" He demands, his eyes focused on her. "She's my little friend and I help her build snow castles. Merlin, Liana, I'm only nearly thirteen, and she's just a _kid_."

"You'll see," She replies, crossing her arms. "You'll see how you feel in a couple of years. Just wait for it."

"Wait for what?" He calls after her, still confused, but it's too late- she's already _gone_.

….

When she finally comes to Hogwarts, books clutched in one hand and brand new robes from her father on her body, he doesn't skip the Sorting Ceremony for once. Instead, he sits there and cheers as she gets sorted into Gryffindor along with him, pulling her into a huge hug.

But of course, he knew it all along, didn't he?

The year flashes by- _he's sure that if he blinks he'll miss it_- and before he knows it, it's the day before Christmas holiday and it snows. When he looks out of the window of the Great Hall, he notices little Molly all by herself in the snow. Glancing over at where Victoire is sitting, waiting for him, he decides that _oh-so-popular_ Victoire can handle time on her own for a few seconds.

"Torie," Teddy says, grinning, "Would you hate me if I ditched you for a few minutes?"

"No," Victoire shrugs at him. "Zan's here to keep me company."

Smiling politely at the oldest Malfoy, Teddy quickly runs out of the door until he finally reaches her. He plops down beside her. "Making a snow castle?"

"Have I ever stopped?" Molly replies, artfully choosing not to look at him as she continues to pile up snow.

He stares at her. "What's wrong, Snow Princess?"

"So that's my name now? Snow Princess?" She honestly has to be the Queen of Ignorance.

"That's not the question," He says, ruffling her hair playfully. "Something's wrong, and you're going to tell me what. You're acting all aloof and stuff."

"And you care why?" Molly replies, sighing. "You're a fifth year; you shouldn't be seen with me. It'll ruin your reputation and all."

"Who cares about reputations? I don't," He's quick to assure her. "I just want to know what's going on with you, is that so wrong?"

Finally, she bursts. "That's just it, Teddy. I've finally started at Hogwarts, my dream since I was little, you remember. But it's nothing like I thought it would be. I don't have many friends, and you're..." Her lower lip trembles like the first year she's finally revealed herself to be. "You're ignoring me."

He wraps an arm around it. "Don't worry about it, Molly. You're only in first year, which is the hardest year for sure. Things will definitely get better. And I'm here now, aren't I? Now, are we going to build that snow castle or what?"

Finally, she nods. "It has to be strong, just like us."

He laughs and the snow castle is back in production.

….

It's not until his seventh year that things get weird between them.

For one, Molly finally hits thirteen and she, well, she _changes_. She's no longer the innocent little girl that he remembers. She's now a teenager, her silvery streak in her red hair declares this. Not to mention she starts to be all weird around him, all giggly and too much like Victoire for his tastes.

For example, the first snow of the season is when he realises this.

"Hey, Teddy!" Molly calls as she beams at him with her rows of perfectly white teeth. "Are you building a snow castle?"

"Um, yes," Teddy says, trying not to look at her and the way her new robes accentuate her new curves.

She giggles, one that makes her sound all _girly_. "That's so cool!" Her arms wrap around his back. _Merlin_, he reminds himself, _she's just a little third year, and it's _**Molly**, _you've known her since she was that cute little four year old_-

His train of thought is interrupted by her still tiny hand closing around his. "It's like _this_, Teddy. Merlin, you're so clueless sometimes."

"I suppose I am," he says tactfully, letting go of her hand and picking up some snow. "Why did you highlight your hair anyway?"

"I like it," Molly replies defensively, her fingers running over it. "It reminds me of winter. I really like winter," She says wistfully. For the first time in a while, he sees the innocent little girl shining through again.

"I've probably mentioned it before, but I'm not the biggest fan of winter," Teddy shrugs. _Not the biggest fan_- that's an understatement.

"I'll change your mind someday," Molly says, sounding as determined as ever.

He tries not to think about the way her curls blow about her face as she smirks at him.

And he _tries_ not to think that she might just change his mind someday.

….

The next year, he begins to date Victoire Weasley.

His reasoning is so jumbled up at the time that he doesn't even know why he said yes. She just comes up to him the day before they leave for Hogwarts, all silvery blonde hair and big blue eyes, and pleads with him to go out with her.

Who is he to say no to those puppy dog eyes?

So he agrees to her, smiling. Then she's looking at the ground, biting her lip. Neither of them has any idea how it happened, but suddenly his lips meet hers, and it's a frenzy of kisses. But it's not what he would have expected, not at all. There's something about it that feels just… _wrong_.

James interrupts then. For some reason, he's somewhat _grateful_ for the interruption.

Then of course, James being the blabbermouth of the family, he runs off and blurts it to the entire family. They're all happy, well, except for one person, that is.

Molly's standing in the back, hurt in her blue-green eyes that reflects back at him. She just nods, as if she's not hurt at all though.

"Something wrong?" He calls to her through the crowd as she boards the Hogwarts Express.

"Nope, absolutely nothing at all," She says back, but then she boards the train and she disappears, leaving billows of smoke in her wake as the train pulls away. He watches the mass of red iron and wishes he could go too.

….

"You're giving me the silent treatment, then?" He asks at the next family Christmas when she's back home from Hogwarts.

She continues to build, but under her breath, she mutters, "Obviously."

"Oh, what is that?" He exclaims teasingly. "The great Molly Weasley II spoke to me!"

"Don't be stupid, Teddy," She glares over at him. "You know _exactly_ what's wrong, Teddy, and don't you try to pretend or anything like that."

"Is it that I'm dating Victoire?" He asks softly. "Because why are you mad at me over that? I mean, it's not like I'm going to ditch you or anything…"

"Not going to ditch me, ha!" She exclaims, shaking her head to get the snow out of her hair. "You've already ditched me a thousand times over, Teddy, it's not like one more should matter, right? And it's not like she's my _cousin_. It's not like she's the pretty one that gets all of the boys while we just sit here and watch. It's not her fault, I know, but still…"

He sits there and stares at her, feeling the pain that she's feeling. He wants to reach out and comfort her, but he knows it will make everything worse, so he just grabs a handful of snow and puts it on her castle. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," She says with a sigh. "You and Victoire are happy together, and that's all that matters, right? I'm just a silly little fourteen year old, Teddy. You shouldn't care what I think, right?"

He just stares at her. That's about when Victoire comes, screaming, "Teddy, we're meant to be at the fair in fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry, Victoire," He apologises quickly, running over to her. "But Molly's feeling quite bad right now, so do you mind if I come a bit later?"

Victoire's eyes widen. "Oh, really? It's fine then. Just tell her I hope she feels better soon."

"All right," Teddy sighs, then he walks back over to her.

Surprise is written on her face, but he just ignores it and begins to comfort her anyway.

….

She doesn't come home for the summer, and he's not surprised for some reason. Then he gets an owl in the mail, _her_ owl.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I imagine you've figured this out by now, but I'm not coming home for the summer._

_I mean, a part of me wants to be there. But if it's going to be _you-and-Victoire_ all the darn time then there's really no point of me being there. I'm content to stay right here where I am in Alaska, which is part of the United States of America, by the way. My parents allotted me permission to come and who am I to refuse? I love winter, if you haven't noticed, and it's snowing here._

_I would tell you the truth, that I have a crush on you that's bigger than it should be, but I suppose you already know that._

_And I've finally managed to create a snow castle that's bigger than I am. Too bad you're not here to see it. Not that you care, anyway._

_Love, your Snow Princess (yeah, right),_

_Molly Weasley (the Second)_

His fingers crumple around the paper, fingering the tearstains that have blotted her words, and he wonders how she could possibly write this _(and _**believe** _it)_.

Blinking multiple times, he shoves the letter into his pocket. He has to talk to her so bad it's not even funny.

But first, he really needs to talk to Victoire.

….

"So, what you're saying is that you're in love with Molly, who's barely fifteen?" Victoire's voice is contained, but her anger at the situation shines through. "Am I really not good enough for that?"

"I'm not in love with her," Teddy sighs. "I just… I don't know _what_ I feel. And I know that things between me and you aren't working out."

"I can tell," She says calmly. "Obviously, if you're going and falling for fifteen-year-olds, something's not right between us."

He blinks a couple of times. Tired of denying it, however untrue he believes it to be, he just shrugs. "I'm really sorry, Victoire."

"Me too," She says, sounding very sad, before taking off and running in the other direction. All he can do as he watches her run off is wonder what went wrong.

…

It's a few months after the momentous breakup that Christmas occurs. Rather than hide, this time Molly II comes home to celebrate. But of course, she avoids Teddy at all costs, filling his heart with sadness- he'd broken up with Victoire for _this?_

One day, he comes up to her as she's outside _(in the snow, when is she not?)_. "You can't avoid me forever."

"I believe I can," She says icily, ignoring him to add to her enormous castle.

"I broke up with Victoire," he offers helplessly.

"I can't imagine why," She says with a sigh, pointedly not looking at him. "I mean, I didn't tell you to or anything, and I mean, you never replied to my letter…"

"I got it though, and I read it," Teddy protests, pulling it out of his pocket. "I broke up with her because I might be having feelings for you, even though you're_ far_ too young…"

"I'm nearly sixteen," Molly protests, standing on the tips of her toes. "I'm nearly an adult…"

"And I'm nearly twenty," Teddy says in his husky voice, but then he realises how close her face is to his _(far too close_), and his lips lean in to meet hers. It's a flurry of kissing and snow falling on both of them. Though it's supposed to be _wrong_, it feels so **right**.

As the snow swirls around them, he can't help but think that maybe isn't so bad after all.

_(even if the memories live on, but she can distract him)_

Against her lips, he whispers, "Thank you, Snow Princess."

"For what?" She replies, making no move to get away from him.

"For showing me what life is," He smiles at her before leaning to kiss her again.

….

_Epilogue (of sorts)_

Liana finds out, and of course, she does rub it in Teddy's face, because everyone could tell from the beginning, apparently.

Teddy learns to enjoy the beauty of winter at long last, and to appreciate the snow.

In 2025, Molly Weasley II becomes the first witch to ever win a snow sculpting contest. She wins first prize for her castle, appropriately named 'The Castle of the Snow Princess and Prince Teddy'.

Two years after, her name changes to Molly Lupin, so she no longer needs the II at the end.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading that…um… horrible piece. ;)**

**This was for Beth, because you know she's getting married to Bri, and she needs a wedding gift because she's AMY-ZHIE-ING AND I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES MOLLYTEDDY. AND BRI, YOUR ULTRA-SECRET SPECIAL GIFT IS COMING SOON.**

**This was also for the Four Seasons Competition. :D**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**


End file.
